


Succulent

by YooshixLucy



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Brothers, M/M, Mentioned Kim Yoosung, yooseven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YooshixLucy/pseuds/YooshixLucy
Summary: A simple meeting between brothers under the confines of the mental ward.





	Succulent

**Author's Note:**

> This is a first short story published as part of a series from my private Yoooseven RP with MaddeningHatter45. We have been writing on our story for 1 3/4 Year, so don't worry if this seems kind of strange.
> 
> Our story happens after Zen's route. Mint Eye not having been introduced until our boys are way into their late 20s. So much has happened before this. I might post more of my personal writings later.

The hacker stepped inside the small 10 by 10-meter room, his eyes immediately directing in on the man sitting at a table placed right in the middle. He turned around quickly and shared a look with the healthcare professional that had led him there, thanking them before he closed the door on them rendering the two of them completely alone.

The 28-year-old man took a moment of silence to take in the heavily loaded mood of the room and prepare himself for what was to come. He had, after all, begged to see the man behind him ever since he was barred from doing so. He had hunted down anyone who could give him an in with the Warden and people in charge of the wing. He had camped outside healthcare professionals offices dally, knowing that it might not be the best thing to do, but at least his connections could keep him from getting chucked out on his ass. Under other circumstances, he knew enough about the rules that a patient could refuse visitors, but this wasn't an ordinary case. This was extraordinary if there had ever been a more proper use for that word.

Saeyoung finally gained the courage to turn around and look at his identical twin. Carmine coloured tufts of hair had started to show as the bleached parts were beginning to grow out considering Saeran's hair had has now reached neck-length. Eyes still the sickly colour of green and blue intermingling as a poisonous cocktail didn't seem to have registered his presence in the room, nor had they lifted from starring at the centre of the empty table before them.

A sticky tongue left the older twin's lips, licking the dried out skin as he proceeded to slowly approach the table. His hand drawing out the only other chair in the room placed strategically across from the one currently occupied by his twin. "H-hey Saeran..." His voice came out with anticipation and nerves shaking ever so slightly as he spoke. This was the calmest he had seen his twin ever since their first encounter. He knew that the man on the opposite side of the table was heavily medicated. The doctor had let as much slip in their brief conversation. Maybe sometime later Saeyoung could hack into the system and get his hand on the patient files, even if they were confidential and part of him would feel wrong about prying into his brother's journals. Both because he had wanted to respect the privacy of his brother. As well as the reality that he feared reading those medical entries. What if they said that his brother wasn't ever going to be himself again?

"I... I know it's been a couple of days since I was here, I didn't forget about you, but they told me I couldn't see you for a little while." He needed to clarify, even if the man across from him didn't give two shits about what he had to say. He needed to tell him that he didn't abandon him. Another moment of silence followed Saeran's disinterest not having changed the slightest since he entered the room. Saeyoung swallowed deeply trying not to let it bother him too much, at least Saeran wasn't yelling that he wished he was dead. That was something, right? "I got you something... I know you aren't supposed to have things in your room... that can prove a risk... but... here."

He had reached down in his pocket and now took out a small gift placing it in front of his twin. "Oh, right... you can't open it." He realised how stupid he was for not realising this before now. Then again, restraints could mean a lot of things. "Here, I'll do it." He quickly picked up the small neatly packed package and started unfolding it unearthing its content. He put it down again with a small smile as he looked over at the other man. "Heh... it's a succulent. I heard someone say that you really like plants now and... I know that these guys can survive almost anything. So maybe... I don't know... I made the pot myself from a milk carton. I painted it like a cat. Do you like cats? Because I really do..." He had kept the materials safe. Carton sounded like a good idea, as he had yet to hear about anyone hurting themselves or others with a milk-carton, so that was ok, right? He was babbling slightly right now, but the situation made him nervous. He'd never gotten this far without Saeran cussing him out, wishing him dead or worse... talking bad about Yoosung.

There was a flicker of something in the other man's eyes as the succulent was put in front of his brother. The former agent saw it too, and a slight hope for some kind of response stirred inside of Saeyoung's chest. He went completely quiet to give Saeran the space needed to do something, anything really, but the actions unfolding before him the next half minute was not what he'd hoped for.

Without a word, the bleach-haired man leaned forward and gingerly closed his lips around the top of the succulent picking it up and started shaking his head until the small plant dropped the homemade makeshift potholder. He then put down the plant ever so carefully down on the table, no visible harm having come to it. Seven stared in confusion at sight, unsure what to make of this. _Does he not like it?_

"Saeran what are yo... NO!" Saeran, now turning his attention to the small homemade pot and pushing it into the middle of the table, proceeded to smash his forehead down onto it ruining the hackers little creation for him. Another blow came faster than Saeyoung, or anyone else could react. Then another. A fourth blow never happened as it didn't take long before the room was swarmed with healthcare professionals freeing up the mad twin his confinement to the chair and removing him entirely from the confines of the room.

Left behind was a startled Saeyoung, sitting in silence staring at the flat piece of carton unsure what to say or think. It took him a couple of minutes to regain enough composure to realise that the succulent wasn't there anymore.


End file.
